Caught In The Middle
by Khalidah Adara
Summary: Chihiro's mother wants to remarried, and moved to her fiance's house. So what will happen when Chihiro starts to feel more then just sisterly feelings for step brother Haku? Drama, drug use, death, oh yeah! Mo-Chan is back!
1. Chapter One

Caught In the Middle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haku x Chihiro (Oh God. Like you didn't see that coming...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summery: When Chihiro's Mom decides to remarry, will Chihiro mind? At first she is enthusiastic by the idea, but when she meets her soon to be Step-Dad's son Haku, she has other ideas. But when feelings emerge, will Chihiro have more then just sisterly feelings for Haku?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh... Guess what? Euqinom came back with another Spirited Away story just like I promised! By the time this releases, the second chapter should be done. But anyway, Caught In The Middle is A AU story (this genre of Anime needs some AU), and it will not be exactly child friendly. (Like any of my stories are...) Lots of drug use, death to make me a happy camper, a plenty of drama that would make preteens explode. Anyway, no Lemon, but if the drug use does get overactive, the rating will raise. Also, all disclamiers apply, and I only own rights over the content, not the idea. Many people have the same basic idea for this story like I, but I thought it cute to watch you suffer and beg for them to come together. I am Mo-chan, the dark lord. Alright, On with story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl paced back and forth inside her bedroom, trying to sort out her thoughts that kept clogging up her head, but it really was no use, since she had no choice in the matter at all. She should be happy for her mother... right? But how could stand living with a man she didn't know... and call him father? Isn't that a little too much?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kya!!!!!" The girl grabbed her head as if she was in pain, and collapsed to the ground breaking into sobs. Her head hurt so much she couldn't even think. Not that she wanted to think about her troubles at the moment, who would?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chihiro? Is there anything wrong?" In came the young girl's mother, Sukeru Yuuko, age 36. She was alerted when she heard her daughter's scream emit from her room, and rushed up to see what was wrong. Chihiro was clutching her knees sobbing when she came up here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chihiro?" She asked again. At first there was no answer, but then Chihiro rubbed her eyes and glared at her mother. Angry, and sad at the same time. She still couldn't believe her mother. How could she? How could she dare!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't get it! Father died only two years ago, and you're already forgetting about him! Didn't he mean anything to you? Now your going to make us move to some stranger's house with that man and his son and forget everything we had here!" She stood up, tears still welling from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't I mean anything to you at all?" With that Chihiro ran out of the room, running down the stairs, and was out of the house before Yuuko could say a thing. All she could do was watch her only daughter run away from her. She would be back... Yuuko knew. But even so... Chihiro would still never be happy with this arrangement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro ran as fast as she could. She just needed to be away from her, from everything she was going to miss. At first she regretted running out that door, but even Chihiro knew she would go running back like a coward. She never was all that good for caring for herself, even though she had just gotten into high school.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But now... I won't see my friends anymore... Never again will I see my wonderful house, and my neighborhood. No more ice creams with Kyomi on Sunday, or going to the park with Kuro. How she was going to miss the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
She remembered every ice cream she shared with her friend Kyomi, one of her dearest friends. Kyomi was so beautiful, more so then Chihiro. Kyomi was full formed, whereas Chihiro was just hitting that point. Kyomi also didn't have such big eyes and red cheeks. How she envied her red headed friend. She was perfect, her grades, her popularity, everything! And she never let it get to her, she was selfish at times, but a fairly good person.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuro... he was so nice. So dark too. He never dyed his hair like so many teenagers Chihiro had met. He had long black hair that he always kept in a ponytail, and his skin was tan. So sweet... but it broke her heart when she found out she could never have him. Not that she minded him being homosexual, not a bother at all. She felt hurt he didn't love her, but didn't leave a grudge on him or Lei. All three of them became friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
But still. Now... soon... Tomorrow she would be moving to the suburbs and end up living with people she never knew. Not to mention she would have an older brother to pick on her too. Not at all something she was looking forward too. She could see it now, him bringing over his friends while she has hers over, or while she is studying. He'd do whatever he could to annoy her! Ugh!  
  
  
  
  
  
No matter how much her mother wanted her to like them, she wouldn't ever! Never would she call that man her father or the boy her brother. No way in hell! She wasn't going down without a fight. That was for sure!  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you think I'm going to just give up your-KYA!!!!!" Chihiro was startled when someone spun her around to face them. It was Lei! His signature Genki grin and blonde hair that went just to his chin, and by God... Could he get taller? Chihiro noted a concerned look in his eyes and remembered. Her face had been red and puffy, not to mention she was talking to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um... are you all right Sen?" He asked. That's another thing. Everyone around here seemed to call her Sen. It all started when they wrote her name out wrong in Kanji. At first, all the teachers were calling her Sen, and soon the students followed. She let it slide, and although after a month they realized the mistake, they still all called her Sen...Everyone but her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lei! I'm so happy to see you!" Chihiro was Hanya, as Sakura from Cardcaptors would put it. She always had this special smile and act for her friends. Just their face would turn her into a 180 spin if she was sad, angry, or whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Ermm... Aren't you always happy to see me... look I'm sorry but Kuro already explained the situ-" Chihiro stopped him mid sentence, giving him a glare, before continuing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Lei... I never told you, Kuro, or Kyomi this... but... Tomorrow... I'm...M-Mo...Moving!" Chihiro broke out into tears. At first Lei felt sorry for her, but the last time she moved across the city, she was happy to get out of that roach infested Apartment where she met Kuro... but still...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iie... Sen... There must be more to it then that. I thought you loved moving into a new house, meet new people, and go to new schools?" Chihiro nodded. She explained everything to him, her mother's engagement, getting the news she was going to move tomorrow, all that. It was just too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw... Poor Sen is tired. Maybe you should go home and sleep. It will all turn out for the better... just wait and see!" Lei soothed her, stroking her hair like a little kid. Chihiro was not at all too happy about this, but set that aside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll come visit me right? You, Kuro, and Kyomi? At least one of you will visit me every weekend right? Can you tell Kuro and Kyomi for me. Kuro wont cry... he never has... but Kyomi will be heartbroken and cry for days... she is so emotional!" Chihiro and Lei laughed a bit, and he agreed, waving good-bye to his friend as they parted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kohaku... come here for a minute." A husky man called as a man around eighteen entered the house along with a few other men, but they both were at least five or so years older then himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy walked into a kitchen, where Ogino Akio sat at the table, filling out some forms, which were most likely bills by the look of it. He cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kohaku. I don't want those friends of yours in this house. I don't like how your not coming home days in a row, or when you come back you have bruises. It worries me." He explained. "But... what worries me most is how you're going to act toward Yuuko or her daughter. They are moving in tomorrow, and I don't want you to cause any trouble for them... Or..." Akio took a look into the hallway to lay eyes upon the two men, who looked like they were up to know good. "Let any of those kind of people in this house... you hear me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two stayed silent for a moment until Kohaku broke the barrier. "It's Haku father. And I don't care about your girlfriend or that girl." He stood up. "Now leave me alone please." He walked out, leaving his father in a fury. Damn! His son could be a real bastard!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that about Haku?" asked one of the men as Haku closed the door behind him and they made their way in the hallway. "Nothing really. My father is just engaged, and his fiance and daughter are coming to live here from now on. To tell you the truth, I don't care." Haku knew that it might not be all to smart telling them that. People around here weren't all that nice, and any new women or girl that came, would end up being harassed at one time or another. But then again... he didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go. Were supposed to meet Doshi downtown. You know if were late he wont sell us any Urokai." Haku and the men were off, and the time only drew nearer to when Yuuko and Chihiro would move in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked the story so far. I know Chihiro and Haku havent meant, but they will in the next chapter... Alright... Im not lying to you, it aient pretty, but heck, this is a drama story. They'll find love soon! So no worries! We all know Mo-chan has to make you suffer first, before she gives you what she wants. Also, Haku is you know... not all that nice to the people in the bath house, so I make him a meanie in this! But he cares... this is a romance! (Hey im foolish girl alright! It aient a good story without some sort of romance for me.) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro sat in the car as she watched her friends wave goodbye to her. Kyomi had a red puffy face. Chihiro just knew she had been crying all night, and once she got the news, Kyomi called her right away and talked to her till midnight.  
  
Kuro on the other hand at the calm look on his face as he reassured Kyomi that she would see Chihiro in two weeks once she got settled in. They would all go and see her for her birthday which was that same weekend and have a great time.  
  
Lei... good old Lei. Even though he tried to keep a smile, his eyes were hurt. It was like losing your beloved little sister to him. All four of them were close, so close they could of lived with each other forever and be happy. And now... it was like the beloved group was breaking apart.  
  
Chihiro really didn't like saying goodbye, but she would see them on her birthday. But now however... she had to deal with a five hour long drive to a suburb city in who knows where, leaving everything she ever loved behind her.  
  
Chihiro watched the scenery as the car drove on. She sat in the back enjoying the soft bumps and soothing sound of the road. She was only 15, and still didn't have her lisence at the moment, but when Highschool began, she would be able too, her mother even said so.  
  
'Wow...' Chihiro thought. 'I have my mind on something other then that stupid engagement and leaving my friends. Dammit!' she was reminded again and cursed herself in thought. Just when she was beginng to forget about it all too...  
  
"Chihiro, were almost there. Look... this is your new town. It may not be as clean and friendly as you thought it would be, but the house is great. And I'll have a better job." Yuuko reassured, not taking her eyes off the road. Chihiro looked out the window with concern. The suburbs seem worse then Yashimi, and Yashimi was a bad city.  
  
"Oh..." Chihiro looked down one of the dark streets, and noticed that this city seemed to have gangsters and prostitutes every where. How could her mother bring her here? And to live here... Chihiro didn't want to think about it. If the house was nice, she would stay inside it for as long as she could.  
  
"What if I dont make friends. It doesn't seem to be a friendly town." Chihiro mumbled. Yuuko just stayed silent for a moment as if she was in thought.  
  
"Well... maybe you and Kohaku could be friends, or at least get along. But it'll be alright. School starts next week, and im sure you'll have some friends by the end of the month..." Chihiro wasn't beleiving a word her mother was saying. At least Kuro and the others would be coming soon...  
  
"Here we are Chihiro!" Yuuko honked and got out of the car and began to unload. Soon Akio came out, but this Kohaku guy was nowhere in sight. Chihiro didn't mind, that just meant she didn't have to meet him. She had already met Akio once. Her mother had been dating for a year, and he came to Yashimi instead of making Chihiro's mom come out here to Uramouto. Maybe Akio wasn't such a bad guy... at least he didn't want her to call him dad.  
  
"Hello Akio." Chihiro waved, trying to seem friendly. The house was really big! Maybe living here wouldent be so bad afterall. At least she had a better home then the last. She would just have to make sure she didn't go into Town. It seemed as if Akio's house was far away from the others on top of a huge hill that overlooked the town.  
  
"I dont even think I would want to walk all the way down there..." Chihiro thought. "Its so far away from the school... I dont think I even want to go to the park." Chihiro's mother had cruised around the town to show Chihiro where the places she could go were. The School was in the center of the city, and the park was beside it. But walking there meant she would have to go through that hell of a city.  
  
"Here Chihiro. Im sure you want to get settled into your room right away, so I'll show you where it is." Akio offered, taking a few bag of Chihiro's. He leaded her up a flight of stairs to a room on the right and opened up the door, showing a huge room. The walls were a briallant red, and the wood floor was so clean you could see yourself in it! It was amazing! There was a huge kind sized bed near the window, and a walk in closet! No wonder why her mom wanted to move here. Her home was nothing compared to this!  
  
"The walls were really white, but I got some painters to paint it red, since your mother told me it was your favorite color." Akio explained. Chihiro was so happy by this she hugged him tightly as she thanked him. Even though Akio was surprised by this, he excused it.  
  
"The bathroom is across the hall, and dinner will be done around 6 pm. I imagine Kohaku will be home by then and you'll meet him. Anyhow, enjoy your new room." Akio left, leaving Chihiro to unpack her things. She didn't have much, but at least when her friends came to visit, they could all sleep in her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! This looks great!" Chihiro gasped when she went downstairs to eat. Miso soup, Tempura, and Maki Sushi! Chihiro couldent wait to dig in. Everyone was half way through the meal when they heard the sound of a Shoji opening and closing. 'It must be Kohaku...' Chihiro thought. Akio stood up and left the room. Chihiro was near the door and could hear what was being said.  
  
"Kohaku! Your late again! Why?" Chihiro heard Akio say in a harsh tone, but soft. He must not want herself or her mother to hear.  
  
"..." There was a long silence, and then the sound of footsteps going up the stairs.  
  
"Kohaku come back down here and eat with your new family!" Akio yelled. It seemed as if he didn't care anymore if Chihiro or Yuuko heard. Soon a few minutes later, Akio came back in and they finished their dinner in silence. No one asked anything, or talked, they just ate.  
  
When Chihiro finished, she excused herself and walked up the stairs to her room. It was a long day, and she still needed to pack some more things, but she would wait until tomorrow for that... until then she would just sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro yawned as she walked out of the bathroom from taking a bath. She took it a little late, around 10:30, but she had wanted to unpack all her clothes before she went to bed. The rest of the things like pictures, yearbooks, and her growing amount of stuff animals could wait till tomorrow.  
  
"What a nice bath." She whispered to herself, holding some hair between her fingers, lifting it to her nose. She took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of papaiya, mandarin, and starfruit all in one. It made a heavenly smell when the three were mixed together.  
  
She walked back to her room, ready to jump back in her bed to a good night sleep. But first! She needed to braid her hair! How she always loved to wake up with wavy hair in the morning. "My Hairbrush..." She thought aloud. She walked back to the bathroom but noticed it was locked.  
  
"Darn..." She whispered, ready to turn around. That was when she heard a loud coughing. 'Who could that be? Someone must have a cold!' She thought, giggling a bit inside her head.  
  
Inside the bathroom though, Haku was having a little trouble breathing.He knew it was the drugs, the Urokai. But even knowing it was bad for him, how it made him drift off to sleep when he could not, how it always gave him this light feeling. He knew he sounded like a idoit, but he couldn't get enough of it. He had to get some more.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He opened up the door to see Chihiro. 'This must be that girl Chihiro my dad was talking about.' He thought. She wasn't at all bad looking, which was not a good thing in this city. Good looking people got in bad situations when it came to the perverts. Wait? Why did he care, he shouldent! This girl and her mother would only mess up his life some more. It only meant two more people who would pretend to care about him.  
  
"I left my hairbrush in the bathroom." Chihiro replied. Haku was a few inches taller then her. Not at all bad looking. But he did give her a hateful glare. And his clothes were similer to the gang members she saw when she drove into this towm. 'Great... im living with a Criminal.' she thought.  
  
"Feh im done, you can get it." He told her, heading for his room, before he heard the girl's voice again, but this time a little concerned.  
  
"Are you sick? Do you have a cold? I could hear you coughing, and it didn't sound good..." She asked. But Haku could tell that she was trying to be nice. They were supposed to be step siblings soon.  
  
"Dont pretend you care. The last thing a need is another person pretending as if they care. I dont like you, or your mother. Neither do I want you to live here." He replied in a harsh tone, walking away.  
  
"Ni Ni. Dont be such a stone." She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her hairbrush and headed back into her room.  
  
'That guy is not on my Holiday list...' she thought, running the brush through her hair.  
  
'I never knew such a bastard...' She started to braid her hair, thrand by thrand.  
  
'Dont pretend you care... Well I shouldent! I dont like him either!' She stopped mid thought when she heard the closing of a big door. It was the front door! A robber? A theif? A muderer who came to hack her family in her sleep? No footsteps... She was getting worried. What was going on?  
  
Outside she heard voices. Her bedside lamp was on, so she had no worries. She skipped to her window, and peeked through the blinds. It was Haku! And... some other guy?  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldent hear what they were saying too clearly, but could see what was going on. She saw the othe man, who was older, and looked much like he belonged to a gang give Haku a bag filled with white powder. What was it? Suger? Salt? Why... Ni... She didn't know. Maybe she should just go to bed. Yeah... thats it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! How did you like the chapter? Little short... but its out. I was intending for my beta reader to spell check it, but sadly... I think she is either too busy, or she accidently delated it. Either way, I check over the spelling, and I hope it was decent. Once again, Urokai is a made up drug, and Yashimi a made up city. So tired! So weak.... *faints*  
  
  
  
  
  
Also, if you like my writing, would you please check out my original story titled Shadowed Tears under the pen name M.M.Moon on fictionpress. Its about a Ninja named Kwon who is out to be the strongest in the world. One day she is invited to go to a Ninja school in India, only to find out that someone is plotting its demise! She, and her crush Lei (who doesn't like her in that way...), decides to hunt down the one plotting the schools destruction. But soon, after a whole big mess they find themselves looking for Ken Ken Hirasaki. Whether human or power, it is definaty the ultimate power which seemed to of killed a catch of the villege's strongest ninjas. 


	3. Chapter Three

Caught In The Middle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing Chihiro was not looking forward too was school. The days had already gone by so fast Chihiro could barely believe it. And this Haku guy... he was barely there. Something was up that was for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I dont care! No Way would I care about such a-Oh Hi Mama!" Chihiro gave a nervous laugh before earning a 'what are you up to' look mothers were famous for. Chihiro just scurried her out of the room saying she needed to get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What to do though..." Chihiro thought, as she walked over to her mirror, looking at the outfit she chose, examing it. "I have to walk to school with... Him... How horrible!" Because both Yuuko and Akio needed to work, they had to walk to school, so they could make it to work on time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why cant they just be late..." Chihiro moaned, picking up her bag and walked out the door. Haku was leaning agaisn't the the wall, looking at his nails as if they were the most intresting thing in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I needed to-" Chihiro was going to give him a excuse to why she was so late in getting down stairs, but he seemed to have a differn't line on mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dont talk to me." He whispered, opening up the door for himself only, shutting it as soon as Chihiro reached the bottom. Leaving her... Ah... in the wise words of Euqinom, Fucking pissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The walk to school was uneventful for Chihiro. Nothing happened really. It took about twenty minutes to get to school, but at least they were finnally there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kohaku? Where's the office?" Chihiro asked, poking him on the shoulder before he could slip away in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its Haku, and its down to your left." He replied coldly, disappearing before Chihiro could say another word, or even mutter a thanks. 'What a bastard.' she thought... her langauge was really getting bad these days.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro skipped up the office, singing a song inside her head as she passed the people in the halls. Most were wearing very undecent clothes, and the men looked like gangsters for sure. This school was so bad it didn't even have uniforms. Poor...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh... Im a new student here..."  
  
Chihiro began, as she walked up to the secetary's desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sen right? Well, your class will be 10-A. Lunch is around 12:30, and the gym is down the hall." She replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I just cant escape that name!' Chihiro thought. 'Oh well, at least it is part of my name afterall...' She took her papers and exited the office, walking down the hallway. People were staring at her... Those boys... Chihiro didn't even want to know what they were thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"10-D, 10-C, 10-B... Oh here it is, 10-A!" Chihiro opened up the door to the classroom, walking over to a seat in the back. No one was here yet, but 10-A is the smartest of the classes... WAIT A MINUTE... Chihiro was in C class at her other school... Oh... This was going to be bad...  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of constant worry, the students finnally arrived. Most looked like good kids compared to the rest, but the class... Oddly small. Only about Fifteen kids. Surely a normal classroom has at least twenty-five. Uh-oh...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, today class..." The teacher began, going on and on about mathimatical equasions... material Chihiro had learned in Seventh grade. At least she would pass surely. She wouldent even need to do homework, but what else would there to do to pass time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes! I forgot, please welcome Sen to the 10-A, Classroom." Everyone turned int Chihiro's direction, muttering a kind hello, or a nice to meet you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its Chi- Oh never mind." She muttered, taking out her pencil and notebook as she began to doodle. The whole day was uneventful really, all until second to the last period. Gym. Chihiro was finishing up getting dressed, being the last one out of the dressing room. She had a hard time getting her locker to work right in the changing rooms, but she finnally got it open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani? Im like... ten minutes late!" Chihiro twitched her eye as she took a glace at the clock. Being late for a class is never good, no matter where you live. Chihiro grabbed her backpack and hurried out. The entrance to the hallway was on the outside, the school was built weirdly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmnm..." Chihiro mumbled, opening up the door to the outside, breathing in the fresh air. She'd skip class if she didn't have Lei and them coming soon. What a pity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey cutie... you must be knew. Not all the whores are as good looking as you." Chihiro turned, to come face to face with a tall man around 20... he must of failed a few times...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Errg... I got to get to class..." She answered, walking past them, heading for the door. But before she could turn the knob, she felt her shoulder being grabbed, then herself spinning around to face the man once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I could have some fun with you. Might not be a d cup, but you surly have a nice body on you woman... How about you come with me and we can sneak in a closet?" The man began to play around with Chihiro's hair which was held up in a ponytail, flicking the fallen strands of hair that weren't held by the hair band.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I dont know you, and I dont-" She was stopped by a hand covered over her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now you listen to me Woman. Were going to have fun, and your not going to tell anyone..." He grabbed her wrist, making sure she couldent get away or scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro was terrified. What could she do? This man was way bigger then her, and would he really go as far as raping her? That... just cant be right.  
  
  
  
  
  
All she could think..."OW! You little bitch" The man let her hand covering her mouth retreat when it came in contact with her teeth. The next thing that took place was Chihiro's loud barnowl scream. Someone, no matter how awful this town is,would help her... right?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone Jin..." Chihiro turned to come face to face with Haku. What...was he doing here... Wait he knew this guy! Chihiro would of started to ask questions, if not in this situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh why should I? I mean..." He looked down at her, making Chihiro stick out her toung and cross her arms so her breasts were covered. "She is pretty fine..." He mumbled, shocking Chihiro, even though she knew thats what he was going to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Too bad for you though..." Haku began, Jin turned, only to come feel a fist to his face. Haku quickly grabbed Chihiro's wrist and ran over to the fence. He was only helping her so he wouldent get in trouble, nothing more... Right? He told himself, quickly nodding off the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go home. You'll only get in more trouble if you stay any longer today." He told her."You remember the way back to the house right?" Chihiro nodded, walking outside to the freedom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thankyou..." She whispered. Haku just ignored her and walked back toward Jin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cant... believe Haku did that for me..." Chihiro thought, brushing her hair as she sat in her room waiting for everyone to come home. Her mom and Akio should be home about 4, and Haku back at 2:30.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro sighed. "I guess Haku isn't as bad as I thought he was..." She thought, putting down her brush. She was thirsty. "There should soda be in the fridge." She told herself as she stood up and walked down the steps into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro's attention to the world awoke when she heard the front door open and footsteps walking up the steps. "This house is so quiet you can hear a pin drop..." Chihiro thought. She knew it must be Haku, as everytime he came home he never went anywhere else except upstairs. Chihiro never even saw him eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed as she grabbed the soda from the fridge. Even though after what had happened today, she stil tried to forget, but thats all her mind was thinking about. That and...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Im Not thinking about him!" Chihiro yelled at herself in her mind. Lately it seemed that a little voice seemed to argue with every thing she said. 'Do this, do that. No Chihiro, its 22, not five.' Everything from math to him...  
  
  
  
  
  
"He may of saved me from the person, but that doesn't mean he did it for me. He's only being nice because im supposed to be his stepsister soon." She thought, walking into the living room as she turned on the tv to Life with Dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought it ended months ago?" Chihiro knocked off the thought as the episode started. Poor Satoshi... he has to deal with so much... His mother, his father... Not to mention the real drama of the show. The dad was getting remarried, and the four daughters try to do everything to stop them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro sighed. This show was intresting, but it was hard to pay attention. Her mind was still plagued with today's events... and this show was not helping with the fact that her mom was getting remarried...  
  
  
  
  
  
She clicked the remote and the tv turned off. She was hungry anyway. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. She found some instant ramen and decided that would be good for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Footsteps were heard walking down the stairs as Chihiro began to cook the noodles. It was followed by the sound of a door opening and shutting. "Haku must be going somewhere..." Chihiro wanted to know where though. Everyday day he would leave a little while after he got home. She was curious...  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked over to the window. It was slightly open and she could hear them, not very well, but she could. Maybe now she could hear where that boy was going. What did he do everyday?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haku, Sasari has some Urokai, and me and Jinenji were going down to get some." Chihiro's ears perked up at the Urokai mentioning. Wasn't that a new drug in Japan?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmnm... I dont have any money. I spent it on the last order and getting some trash off my back." Haku replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No worries. Sasari does trades."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trades? What kind of trades?" Haku asked, a little intrest showing in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She'll give you some kind of job for you to do. Like get something for her." He replied. Haku agreed and they were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chihiro on the other hand was a little shocked. What kind of person was Haku? Taking drugs, doing jobs for bad people... he was just a bad as she thought! "I am never trusting someone like that again!" She told herself, jumping up as soon as her noodles started to boil.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Im such a idoit. I should of known."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Sorry it took so long, but I just didn't know what to right. And it still is way to short for my taste. Anyway, I've just been so... I dont know... tired? I haven't even updated my site lately. Just roleplaying a bit, talking a bit on Aura, and a few other things. Im just so... Yeah. Tired I guess. And School started a few days ago. I have a horrid PE teacher, and I have to take Intro To Algebra. World History/Geography is okay, and so is Choir. Aside from that, every class I hate. But hey, at least I have one friend in every class. I dont have my friends Cindy, Jasmine, Ruben, and others in my classes though. And Zoey has a second lunch... *tear* Im so alone! 


End file.
